7 Times I Cried For You
by lotsa-ppl-luv-me
Summary: Ginny's heart was broken. She thought they were in love. This is the story of how Ginny found her love again and how they found the best things about each other. At very very very long last updated: sorry for the extremely too long of a wait
1. Graceful

7 Times I Cried For You

_**Chapter 1: Graceful**_

Ginny swayed on her feet. She felt horrible. The third love of her life had just broken up with her. Draco Malfoy. She turned her back on him. "Gin? Are you okay? Gin?" she ignored him and ran back toward Gryffindor Tower. She soon arrived at the painting of the Fat Lady. "Password?" "Blue Skies." Ginny choked out. The portrait swung open and Ginny stepped into the common room.

Through the tears that clouded her vision she saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron sitting in front of the fireplace. Ron looked up as the portrait slammed shut behind her. "Hey, Gin – what's wrong?" Ginny wiped away some of the tears but ignored Ron. She dashed past him and up the stairs to her dorm. "Gin!" Ron shouted up after her.

She shut her door behind her and stumbled over to her four-poster bed. As soon as she reached it she collapsed onto it, sobbing until her pillow was soaked through. Through her sobs she heard the door open and footsteps come over to stand beside her bed. Then a quiet voice asked "Ginny, are you okay? Did he break up with you?" It was Hermione, it had to be. Hermione was the only one that she'd told.

Hermione was silent for the next half hour until Ginny finally took a break. "Gin, did he?" Ginny didn't think she could speak so she only nodded. "Oh, Ginny. I'm so sorry. You can do so much better than, Malfoy, Ginny." Hermione wrapped her arms around the younger girl, comforting her.

Ginny spoke in a croaky voice a few minutes later, "I still love him, Hermione. I always will. He's the best that I can do. I just… can't believe that he… broke…up… with…me." Ginny started crying again. This time into Hermione's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Ginny." The older witch muttered. "Go to sleep, Ginny. Hopefully you'll feel better in the morning." With that said Hermione stood up and walked quietly out of the room. Ginny laid her head down and mumbled "Yeah, hopefully."

***

Graceful. That's the one word that described Ginevra Weasley as she walked through the halls the day after Draco Malfoy dumped her. She walked into the Great Hall for breakfast and straight past him. She didn't want to see him; she didn't want to ever see him again. She plopped down at the Gryffindor Table and glared across the Hall at the Slytherin Table. A minute and a half later, stormy grey eyes lifted up from the plate they had been staring at and met the chocolaty brown ones glaring at him. He smirked at Ginny then stood and walked away.

"Woah, Gin. Are you just going to stare over at the Ravenclaw Table or are you going to eat?" asked Ron, who immediately started shoving eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, and waffles into his mouth. 'What a pig.' Ginny thought. Then her mind drifted away to a certain blonde haired Slytherin.

***

Little did Ginny know but Draco was standing outside the Hall talking to Blaise Zabini, his best friend, or the closest thing to a best friend that he had. "Why did I ever break up with her?" Draco groaned and hit himself on the forehead. "Mate, you said you broke up with her because she's a filthy bloodtraitor, and a Weasley." Blaise said. "Yeah, I know. But, I didn't really mean it. Blaise, I think I love her. I didn't know it until she walked down those stairs a few minutes ago." He gestured toward the marble staircase. "She looked so…so…so beautiful and….graceful." He sighed and leaned back against the wall. Students started streaming out of the Great Hall to their classes. He pushed off of the wall. Blaise and Draco headed down into the dungeons for Potions.


	2. Intelligent

7 Times I Cried For You

_**Chapter 2: Intelligent**_

Ginny sat down in Charms class and pulled out her diary. This one did not write back, luckily. The bell rang again and Professor Flitwick entered the room. Ginny started doodling in the diary when Flitwick squeaked "Ms. Weasley, pay attention, now. As I was saying…" Ginny went back to doodling absentmindedly in it.

A few minutes later she looked down at it and was shocked to see 'Ginny luvs Draco, Ginny & Draco, Ginny Draco 4ever.' written all over the page. She ripped it out, crumpled it up, and muttered _"Incendio." _ She watched the page burn flameless on the desk. "What is that smell?" Flitwick's high pitched voice said from three rows ahead of Ginny's seat. His nose wrinkled. "Who is burning something?" Ginny pulled out her wand and whispered the counter curse.

Flitwick went back to teaching and Ginny brushed a remaining piece of parchment away. Flitwick squeaked on about how not to wave a wand when casting a charm.

The bell rang fifteen minutes later and Ginny ran from the Charms room and headed toward the Great Hall. When she reached the top of marble staircase, it was jammed. She began pushing and shoving and finally the students in front of her let her through. She wasn't expecting it, so she stumbled and would have fallen down, except a pair of pale, strong arms caught her. Ginny looked up into his face. She shoved him away. It was Draco Bloody Malfoy.

"_Get away from me!" _she hissed through gritted teeth. He stepped back and bumped into a Ravenclaw who muttered something about people being disrespectful to others. "Sorry, Ginny. I didn't mean…" he didn't get to finish his sentence because with a flash of light and a shriek of "_Densaugeo!" _ Draco's teeth started growing. He turned to run to the Hospital Wing and the crowd of students parted.

He neared the Wing and thought, though he didn't like the spells Ginny used, she was pretty intelligent. He shove open the doors and walked over to Madam Pomfrey's office. "Oh my!" She pulled out her wand, handed him a mirror, and started shrinking his teeth. He nodded when they got back to normal size.

"Alright, you can go to class now. If your teeth begin to ache come back to me and I'll give you a potion that will stop the pain."

Draco walked out of the Hospital and down the corridor to the Charms classroom. When he entered, Professor Flitwick said "How kind of you to join us, Mr. Malfoy." "Sorry Professor, I was in the Hospital Wing." He heard someone snicker and saw, out of the corner of his eye, Weasel laughing with Potty and the mudblood.

He walked to his seat and sat down. He pulled out his Charms book. As he sat it down, he noticed a piece of parchment sitting on the desk. Draco flipped it over and was shocked at what he saw, _'Ginny & Draco Forever.' _written all over the tiny piece.

He knew it; he knew that she still loved him. He still loved her, but did _she_ know it. Flitwick jabbered on and on, but Draco paid no attention. He was too happy about the fact that Ginny still liked him. Especially after all the pain he'd caused her. When the bell rang Draco dashed out of the room, intent on finding Ginny and asking her to take him back.

Next to the portrait of the one legged phoenix, Draco saw Ginny standing next to the mudblood, talking. He sauntered up behind her and saw Grangers eyes narrow. He tapped Ginny in the shoulder. She turned and her face turned to fury. "What do you want, Malfoy?" "Did you write this?" he held out the scrap of parchment.

Ginny's face turned as red as her hair and she muttered something. "Did you?" he asked again. "Leave her alone, Ferret." Granger shot back. She grabbed the younger witches arm and they walked away. The bell rang again and he just stood there until the Astronomy professor past by and told him to get to class. He did as he was told but for the next few days all he could think about was the shade of red Ginevra Weasley's face had turned when she saw the piece of parchment.

**What do you think? Please review. I won't update until I get some reviews. **


	3. Nighttime Strolls

**7 Times I Cried For You**

_**Chapter 3: Nighttime Strolls**_

It had been three days since Draco had found her least favorite piece of parchment on the planet, and she was still mortified. Ginny was on her way toward the kitchens to grab a bite to eat before turning in, when she heard someone coming around the corner behind her. She glanced around. _'Crap.' _ She thought. '_There's nowhere to hide!_' she drew her wand out of her pocket and cast a silent disillusionment charm on herself. As soon as she was completely disillusioned, the person turned the corner.

She gasped.

He turned to look at her. She knew he couldn't see her, she was disillusioned. But he smirked and took a few steps closer to her.

"What are you doing?" he asked her. She sighed and lifted the charm. He took a step back. Obviously, he had not been expecting it to be her. "What are you doing down here?" he asked again.

"Walking. What are _you_ doing down here?" the young witch asked.

"Well, I was actually coming down to get something to eat in the kitchens. Would you like to come with me?" he asked. "Sure."

They walked silently down the corridor until they reached the giant painting of a fruit bowl. Draco reached up and tickled the pear. The door opened up and Draco helped Ginny through and he stumbled in after her.

She started giggling as he tripped and fell face first onto the kitchen floor. "You think that's funny?" his face was pink as he stood up and shoved his way through the throng of house elves.

"No, I don't think he needs any help. We just need two coffees. A small house elf rushed off and reappeared seconds later with a tray piled with some cakes, pies, and two cups of coffee balanced on top.

They walked over to a couch in front of the large fireplace and sat down. The two magical people sat in silence for several minutes until Draco whispered "So you did write that note, didn't you?" "No. Luna wrote it. She still thinks we should be together." Ginny denied. Draco smirked and nodded. "I'm sure she did. Ginny, I know your handwriting when I see it. I just don't get why you won't admit it."

"I just don't get why you think I'm so in love with you. After all, you're the one who broke up with me. And you didn't even tell me why." Ginny snapped. "I don't have to tell you why, blood traitor." Draco snarled.

She stood up and threw the tea cup down. It shattered on the floor, the tea flooding through the rug. Ginny glared at Draco and stormed back through the kitchens and out the portrait hole.

Draco continued sitting at his spot on the couch. Several house elves rushed over to clean up the shards of Ginny's tea cup and to mop up the tea. He was shocked. He couldn't believe he'd actually said that to her. Sure he used to call her that, but that was before they started dating.

A half hour later he stood up and left the kitchen. He walked up to the Owlery and called a school owl down. He pulled a piece of parchment and a quill out of his pocket, and began to write.

**xXx**

Ginny was running through the halls and, once again, tears were streaming down her face. She wiped the back of her hand across her face, brushing away the tears. She was too upset to go back to the common room but if she didn't she would be caught out of bed and given detention.

She soon found her feet carrying her toward the Room of Requirement. Ginny finally reached it and walked past it three times thinking, _I need somewhere to sleep tonight, I need somewhere to sleep tonight, I need somewhere to sleep tonight._ A door popped onto the wall and Ginny turned the golden door handle.

The door creaked open and Ginny stepped inside. The room was gorgeous. There was a common room that contained three huge couches, four tables to study on and a fireplace large enough for ten people to stand in. As she walked farther in she saw a staircase that led up to another door. She slowly climbed up the stairs and opened up this door, too.

It was a bedroom. There was a giant red and gold four-poster bed. The walls were red and gold striped and the bathroom was conjoined. All in all it was a terrific room. She sighed and collapsed onto the bed, her tears forgotten. Ginny quickly drifted off to sleep where she would dream of everything that she could have had if only the blond haired Slytherin hadn't randomly dumped her.

**AN: Soooooooooooo what do you think???? Pretty please review I'll update faster if someone actually reviews!!!!!!!!!**

**Special Thanks to:**

**MalfoyJonasCullen1122, the only person who has reviewed.**

**I'll update again as soon as I get some more reviews.**


	4. Not Always There

_**AN: I got some reviews!!!! Has anyone heard One Time by Justin Bieber? I absolutely love that song!!!!**_

**7 Times I Cried For You**

_**Chapter 4: Not Always There**_

The next morning when Ginny woke up the sun was streaming through the window. For a second Ginny wondered why it was so quiet then she remembered that she had spent the night in the Room of Requirement. She stretched her arms above her head, remembering the entire night before. It all crashed down on her and she remembered Draco Malfoy calling her a 'blood traitor'. He hadn't called her that since her third year.

She sat up and curled her arms around her knees, burying her face in her arms. Several minutes later an owl pecked on the window. And Ginny stumbled over to the window and opened it. A big brown barn owl swooped in and landed on her bed. She walked back over to her bed and pulled the note off of the leg of the owl. It read:

_Ginny,_

_Where are you? Breakfast is almost over! Class starts soon, hurry up!_

_Hermione_

"Shoot!" Ginny muttered. She waved the owl out the window and ran out of the bedroom, through the common room, and out into the corridor. Behind her she heard a faint, _pop!, _as the door to the Room vanished.

She ran through hundreds of corridors and down many staircases before she reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. '_Nargles,_' Ginny gasped, she was doubled over, clutching the stitch in her side.

"Correct," the portrait swung open to reveal a nearly empty common room. Ginny dashed through the few students and up the stairs to her dormitory. She shoved the door open and grabbed her bag off the foot of her bed. IT wasn't shut properly so half of her books spilled out. "Crap!" she started shoveling the books back into the bag.

It clasped shut and Ginny flew back out of Gryffindor Tower and down the staircases until she reached the Entrance Hall where she stopped. A large crowd of students was streaming out of the Great Hall. "Darn it!" her stomach growled and she turned around to start heading to Transfiguration.

"Ginny!" a voice called behind her, "Gin, there you are!" Hermione ran up to the red headed witch. "Here," Hermione thrust a pile of toast into Ginny's hands.

"Thanks, Hermione. I'm starving," her stomach rumbled again just as she said that. She started eating the toast then she noticed that Hermione was still next to her. "Aren't you going to be late to class?"

"No, I'm Head girl. I'll just tell Slughorn that I had some Head duties to take care of," she shrugged. "Anyway, where were you? You didn't come back to the Common room last night. Harry and I practically had to restrain Ron from running out of the tower and searching for you."

"I just decided to take a walk down to the kitchens and then I accidentally stayed a little too long. I didn't feel like coming back to the Common Room so I went to the Room of Requirement and spent the night there." The younger of the two said in an offhand voice.

Hermione looked Ginny up and down then sighed. "Ginny, I know you something is bothering you. Why did you really not come back last night? Hmm?" She put her hands on her hips and looked inquisitively at Ginny.

"Fine. I was almost to the kitchens when I heard someone coming, it was _him_. Then he saw me and asked me to come with him to the kitchens so I went. We sat down and began talking and drinking some tea. Then, the prat asked me why I was so hung up over him. I told him he's the one who's hung up over me then he called me a blood traitor and I stormed out of the place and started crying. I didn't want to come back to the common room and have Ron being worried over why I was crying or Harry being, well, Harry." She huffed out.

The toast was completely forgotten as Ginny's anger at the young Malfoy took over her whole mind. "He makes me so mad sometimes, Hermione! But I think I still love him. I think that's what I love most; he'll annoy me until all I can think about is him and only him. He is such a self-absorbed jerk!" Ginny's face was red with anger and her eyes were flashing dangerously.

"Ginny calm down," Hermione said in a soothing voice. "I have an idea why don't you write a poem. I've found at that that is a really good way to express your emotions. C'mon, Gin. Try it, please?"

Ginny sighed and murmured "I'll try it but only this once." She finally remembered the toast in her hands. "What should I do with these? I'm not really hungry anymore." Hermione lifted her wand and the pile of bread vanished. "Thanks. Bye, I gotta go or I'll be late," She ran off towards Transfiguration, waving at Hermione.

Suddenly, she slammed into something solid. "Ouch," she mumbled, rubbing her head.

"Sorry, Ginny." She looked up and glared at the blonde-headed git in front of her.

"I don't need your help, Malfoy," she spat at him. She stood up and stalked away from him. A minute later she reached the Professor McGonagall's classroom and entered. "Sorry, Professor, the Head boy had to talk to me." She walked over to her seat quickly and slid into it. Melissa Coult, a Ravenclaw, was sitting next to her.

Ginny pulled a piece of parchment, a quill, and an inkwell out of her bag and began to write a poem.

**xXx**

Draco was still a little shocked that he'd said that to her. He'd actually called her a bloodtraitor. The morning after that he had sat in the Great Hall. He saw the post come, and saw the owl he'd used to send a letter to her, circle around and around the hall until it finally swooped down and landed in front of him. It stuck out its leg and he pulled the letter off.

He walked briskly out of the hall as soon as everyone else started to clear out. He saw a flash of red saw Ginny's beautifully freckled face. He started toward her but stopped when Granger rushed over to her and handed her some toast. They walked off, talking, and he silently followed them. He soon fell behind, but when he was only a corner away from them he heard Ginny say to Granger "…makes me so mad sometimes, Hermione! But I think I still love him. I think that's what I love most; he'll annoy me until all I can think about is him and only him. He is such a self-absorbed jerk!" she sounded angry.

The mudblood said something to Ginny that he couldn't hear. Then suddenly Ginny said "I'll try it but only this once. What should I do with these?" a few seconds later she said "Thanks. Bye, I gotta go or I'll be late,"

Something red flashed around the corner and slammed into him. He looked down at the girl. "Sorry, Ginny." He stood up and offered her his hand.

"I don't need your help, Malfoy," she hissed through gritted teeth. She quickly stood up and ran off toward McGonagall's classroom. He shook his head and turned around. There was a blast of orange light and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

**xXx**

Ginny walked out of the classroom with her poem in hand and headed down to the Great Hall for dinner. Luna was walking next to her and looking curiously at the parchment in her best friend's hand.

"What is that, Ginny?" she pointed at the parchment.

"Oh, it's…it's nothing, Luna," Luna cocked her head to the side and grabbed the parchment from Ginny's hand.

"It's a poem," her eyes quickly scanned the page. "Oh, Ginny, it's a beautiful poem!" she handed it back and continued walking. Ginny followed her.

"What do you mean by that? I wrote it to express my emotions and I never thought that it would be good, let alone beautiful," a light pink blush spread across her cheeks.

They walked closer and closer to the horror that awaited Ginny. Three minutes later they were walking down the marble staircase to the Entrance Hall when someone shouted out behind them "Move! Please move! We need to get through!" Two wizards in patient-fetching St. Mungo's uniforms were moving through the crowd carrying a stretcher. As students saw who was on it they gasped a few girls gasped and covered their mouths in shock.

The St. Mungo's wizards got closer to Ginny and she saw a gleam of silver-blonde hair. She gasped and the body got closer and closer. Tears began to cloud her vision. The body came into full view and as the wizards walked out of the castle with her ex-boyfriends body between them, tears dropped down her freckled face.

Luna's pale arms wrapped around Ginny and she pulled her away to an empty classroom for Ginny to cry herself dry in. All the while Luna was whispering in Ginny's ear about how he would be okay, and he wasn't dead, and the wemardonks* would save him. Ginny sat down, her friend trying to comfort her.

This experience reminded her that Draco Malfoy was not always there when she needed him.

**AN: This chapter was kind of longer than my other chapters but I wanted to put stuff in this chapter. I'll update again soon if I get more reviews!!!!!!!! **

**Special Thanks to:**

**oxymoron8: Thanks :)**

**Eveil Woman: I did that this time or at least I tried to. Thanks:)**

**HeavilyBrokenSpirit: I hope it has a happy ending too but these stories have minds of their own. Thanks :)**


	5. Yellow Flowers

**7 Times I Cried For You**

_**Chapter 5: Yellow Flowers**_

It had been five days and Ginny was still upset about Draco. Hermione and Luna had been trying to get her to calm down and stop thinking it was her fault that he'd been hurt. Sadly, Ginny was still blaming herself. It was a Saturday and Ginny was sullenly wandering around the corridors.

She was staring at her feet and paying no attention as to where she was heading. So, of course, she didn't see the person in front of her until she ran straight into them.

"Oh, crap, I'm sorry, Weasley," said a male voice with a slight Italian accent.

Ginny looked up into the indigo eyes of one Blaise Zabini, Draco's best friend. "Zabini," she nodded her head and tried to stand up but her legs were too shaky. Zabini held a hand out to her and she took it.

As soon as she was standing on her own two feet, the Slytherin said "I've seen Draco, he's doing alright. But, he'll kill me if he ever finds out I told you this, he says he'd feel a lot better if he could see you. Weas- Ginny, Draco really does feel sorry for dumping you," with that said he continued walking in the direction he had been walking when Ginny ran into him.

Ginny thought over what he said and decided that she would go to Dumbledore. So now she had a point to which she was walking.

She finally arrived at Dumbledore's office and muttered the password. The only reason she knew the password was because Harry had told her. She climbed up the stairs and knocked on the heavy wooden door at the top.

"Enter,"

Ginny opened the door. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, his eyes shining behind his half-moon spectacles. "How may I help you, Ms. Weasley? " He clasped his hands in front of him and looked at her expectantly.

"Well, sir, I was wondering if, perhaps, I could go visit Mr. Malfoy at St. Mungo's. Please?" she asked.

He nodded. "Of, course you can Ms. Weasley. You can floo there,"

He handed her a pot of floo powder and she grabbed a handful before stepping into the fire.

"St. Mungo's!" she shouted, throwing the powder into the flames.

Ginny spun around several dozen times before she stumbled out of a fireplace in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Ginny walked over to the front desk and asked the man sitting there what room 'Mr. Draco Malfoy' was in.

"Room 3098, on the third floor," he said.

"Thank you," Ginny flashed a smile in the man's direction and rushed off to the lifts. The golden doors slid open and Ginny squeezed inside. The people surrounding her were all talking to each other and the sound was roaring in Ginny's ears.

When it reached the third floor Ginny shoved through the people and began to run down the corridor to room 3098. The door opened from the inside when she reached it and a nurse walked out.

"Oh, hello!" the nurse noticed the red-headed girl standing there. "How can I help you, Ms…." She trailed off.

"Ginny. Ginny Weasley."

"Oh, of course, Ms. Weasley! Yes, Mr. Malfoy has left something for you out here. It's a letter. He said to give it to you if you showed up." The nurse handed Ginny a piece of creamy parchment.

Ginny slipped it into her pocket and walked over and opened the door to Draco's room.

His pale head was lying on the soft pillow. He looked so peaceful while he was sleeping. She stood there in the doorway for a few minutes admiring his peaceful features. Draco sighed and turned over. Ginny moved to a seat at the side of his bed.

She grabbed his hand and held it. It fit perfectly into hers. She missed this, holding his hand. Ginny sat still for the next few hours until the nurse came in and said "Sweetie, Professor Dumbledore sent a message saying that you should come back to the school now," she smiled sweetly at the young witch.

Ginny nodded and pulled out her wand. "_Orchideous," _She conjured a dozen yellow tulips and stuck them in a vase and put it on the bedside table.

Ginny was halfway out the door when she remembered the poem she'd written about Draco. She turned back around and folded it and sat it next to the flowers. On the top she wrote '_Draco'._

She left the room and went back down to the first floor where she stepped into the fireplace and flooed back to the headmaster's office.

As soon as she had turned the corner Draco had woken up. The first thing he saw was a blur of bright yellow. He squinted and slowly the blur turned into a bunch of yellow tulips. The next thing he saw was a piece of parchment with his name on it. He took it and unfolded it. The writing was so familiar. Then he recognized it, it was Ginny's.

The parchment read:

_**I close my eyes and go to sleep**_

_**Hopefully tonight I'll dream**_

_**Of**_

_**Stars and skies,**_

_**Pretty blue eyes,**_

_**The white sand beneath my feet,**_

_**Waves lap against the shore, **_

_**Red hair flying in the wind,**_

_**Now, I look back and remember**_

_**What we could have been**_

Draco slowly refolded the parchment. So Ginny _did _still like him. He hoped that Ginny had gotten his letter and he hoped that she'd read it, too.

xXx

Ginny sat down in her Room of Requirement common room. She was starting to become very attached to this room. The red couch was soft and comfortable and the fire burning in the fireplace was warm. Ginny pulled Draco's letter out of her pocket. It read:

_**Dear Ginny, **_

_**I miss you. I'm sorry that I ever called you a bloodtraitor. I never meant it. I really do love you. If you want to know why I dumped you it's very hard to explain but it's for your own good. I'd love to get back with you but then you wouldn't be safe. You might not realize it but me leaving you has probably saved your life. I love you, my red rose. **_

_**Draco**_

Ginny was crying now, tears were running down her face. He'd said I love you. Draco had never said that before. Her only hope was that he meant every word of his letter.

**AN: I'll update ASAP if I get reviews. **

**Special Thanks to:**

**Oxymoron8: I'm still not quite sure who attacked him. Thanks for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!**

**HeavilyBrokenSpirit: Thanks for reviewing!!!!!!**


	6. My Love For You Still Lasts

**7 Times I Cried For You**

_**Chapter 6: My Love for You Still Lasts**_

It was Monday morning and Ginny was in shock, still sitting in the same spot she'd read the letter in. He'd dumped her _for her own good_. What did that mean anyway? Did it mean that someone was going to hurt her and torture her? Maybe he _did_ do it for her own good.

"Oh well, maybe I should go to breakfast," she said to the empty room. She walked to the door and threw it open. Someone was standing outside the door. She almost passed out. Then she recognized the face.

"Goodness gracious, Luna! You scared me!" she squealed out, her heart rapidly beating.

"Sorry, Ginny. I was just looking for you. Hermione, Ron, and Harry had said they hadn't seen you since yesterday morning and I was worried about you. Do you want to go get breakfast, now? I heard that the house elves did a really good job this morning." Luna started to walk down the corridor and Ginny followed.

She had a lot to think about and Luna understood that so she didn't speak on their way down to the Great Hall. That's what Ginny admired most about Luna; she always knew just when someone wanted to talk or just when someone needed quiet time to think over things on their mind. It was probably because always had something on her mind, just not something everyone else would care about.

They eventually reached the Great Hall and went over to the Gryffindor Table. Hermione was sitting next to Ron, who was shoving forkful after forkful of sausage into his mouth, reading the _Daily Prophet_.

"Hello, Hermione and Ron. I found Ginny. Where's Harry?" asked Luna in her normal dreamy voice.

Hermione looked up from the _Prophet_, "He's out on the Quidditch Pitch, practicing, as always." She went back to reading the paper.

A few minutes later, a rustling of wings announced the owls arriving. Ginny didn't even bother to look up; she didn't have any reason for anyone to send an owl to her. She was wrong. A large black owl landed in front of her. She looked at the piece of parchment tied to its leg and it read, _Ginny_.

She ripped it off the owl's leg and the owl flew off. She opened it.

_**Ginny,**_

_**The healer says I can come back to Hogwarts tomorrow. When I do come back I want to meet with you in the Room of Requirement at 12 o'clock. I have a lot to tell you. When you're done reading this, burn it, I don't want anyone, your brother and Potter, to interrupt us while I exdplain why I broke up with you. I hope you'll finally understand why when I'm done.**_

_**I Love You,**_

_**Draco M.**_

She pulled out her wand and Luna looked at her strangely. "_Imperium Igneus," _she muttered.

The note flamed up everywhere she pointed her wand at. That was everywhere except for three words, '_**I Love you'. **_She finished eating then stood up and went to class.

**xXx**

The next morning Ginny was sitting in History of Magic, staring out the window, when Professor Binns spoke out "Ms. Wizley," Ginny looked around and noticed that he was looking at her.

"Yes, Professor?"

"Are you paying attention at all? You'll need to know this for your O.W.L.'s" he droned.

"Yes, I am, Professor," she threw in a dazzling smile and turned back to look out the window. Seconds later Binns resumed his monotone teaching.

Thirty minutes later he released them from class and the Gryffindor's headed to Defense  
against the Dark Arts and the Hufflepuff students headed to Transfiguration. They stood, waiting in the corridor outside of the room. Sadly, they had this class with the Slytherins, who were in a horrid mood today because McGonagall had taken away nearly one hundred and fifty points from them.

Snape shoved the door open and they all walked inside the room. They took their seats and Ginny sat down next to Harper, the Slytherin Reserve Seeker. He wrinkled his nose and scooted farther away from her. She glared at him and faced the front of the room.

Snape told them to pull out their books and read the entire chapter over the Unforgivable Curses. It showed them very into detail. Ginny finished reading it in a matter of minutes, thanks to Hermione who'd already told her about the Curses.

Snape looked up and saw how several people of the class had finished reading "I don't have anything else planned for you so do any other work that you have," he said and went back to doing his work.

Ginny was shocked. Snape was being…kind-ish. She slowly raised her hand and cleared her throat rather loudly. Snape looked back up.

"Yes, Ms. Weasley?"

"Well, Professor, I don't have any other work and I was wondering, couldn't we just go back to our common rooms or the library?" she asked. She most definitely did not want to sit in the DADA room and do her homework when she could be in a very comfortable chair in front of a fireplace.

"Sure, why not, everyone you are dismissed. Tomorrow there will be a test over the chapter. Now go," Everyone stood up and rushed out of the room, glad for the early dismissal.

She decided to go to the library.

It was quiet when she stepped inside, really quiet. She walked to the back of the library and sat down at a table next to the huge fireplace. It was a good spot, especially when it was cold outside.

Ginny sat there at the table, the fire blazing next to her, and thought. She thought of her feelings for Draco, and she wondered of what he would tell her. Soon she looked down at the table in front of her and noticed that she'd pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill without thinking.

Something popped into her head and she picked up the quill and wrote:

_**Open your eyes when you look at me**_

_**And hopefully you'll see**_

_**The way I look at you when you walk by,**_

_**The way my heart flies**_

_**When you say my name**_

_**Maybe you'll finally see**_

_** That you are mine.**_

Ginny finished writing and sighed. She still had about twelve hours until she would meet with Draco.

Something cool and soft covered her eyes. "Guess who?" the voice whispered in her ear.

She smiled and reached up to remove the hands off her face. "Draco, what do you want? Why are you out of class already?"

"I think you know what I want, Ginny. As for your second question, I think I'll keep that little secret to myself." His gorgeous smirk spread across his face.

"Well, since you're out of class right now, why don't we talk now?"

The smirk disappeared off of Draco's face. "Right. That. Why don't we go somewhere more private? Please."

He stood up and Ginny did the same. He walked out of the library and toward the Room of Requirement. When they arrived at the painting of Barnabas the Barmy Draco walked past the bare stretch of wall next to it three times.

The door popped into existence and Draco pulled Ginny inside. There was a large fireplace, two fluffy, comfortable looking chairs, and a tray of goblets and mugs each full of different liquids.

Ginny followed him over to the chairs and sat down.

"Listen, Ginny," Draco said in a serious voice. "About the reason I dumped you, you know, is because it was for your own good. What I mean by that is that… you aren't safe when you're with me. You know that the rivalry between our two families runs too deep."

"Do you mean that your father will try to kill me if he found out that I was with you?" Ginny was scared. She didn't want to die, especially not by her ex-boyfriends insane father.

"Umm…yeah, he kind of…sort of…"

"Spit it out!" she screeched at him.

"He already knows!"Draco buried his head in his hands.

"He…he already knows? How? When did he find out? Draco what did you do?!"She screamed.

"One day I was so mad at him it just, kind of, slid out. Father nearly had a heart failure or he was about to Avada Kedavra me right on the spot. I avoided him for the rest of that break. When I got back I decided I would break up with you, so I did." He finished with an apologetic look in her direction.

She thought over what he said then she thought of something else. "Well, that day, when you got sent to St. Mungo's, what happened?"

"Oh, that," he swallowed. "Well, I can't remember that too well, the Healers almost erased my memory of that whole day. I can't remember anything I learned in my classes. Umm, let me think for a second. Oh, yeah. After I knocked you down and you left, I turned around and there was a blast of orange light. I'm not sure where exactly it came from but next thing I knew I was waking up in St. Mungo's."

"Hmm." Ginny tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Can you think of anyone it would've been, anyone at all?"

"Wait, could it have been, no offense or anything, but, could've it been Gra – I mean Hermione." He said in an unsure voice.

"No. No. There's no way Hermione would do that to me. She knows that I would never want her to do that to any of my boyfriends or ex-boyfriends."

"Is that all we'll ever be, Gin? Ex's? I don't want to be like that. Maybe we can get over this nuisance together, and then we can get back together." Draco threw a hopeful smile Ginny's way.

"I don't know, Draco. If you honestly think Hermione would do something like that to you… I don't think so. I want my friends to get along with you. I have to go. We'll be late to class. I'll come back at 12. Maybe, if I'm in a good mood."

With that said and done, Ginny stood up and left the Room of Requirement and Draco behind her. She had a lot to think about.

**xXx**

Ginny was absolutely worn out. She'd just finished Care of Magical Creatures Class and couldn't wait for supper. Hopefully, the house elves did a good job on the meal tonight.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were sitting side by side laughing about something when Ginny walked up.

"Hey guys. I am so tired I'll probably fall asleep halfway through the meal. If I do, please wake me up."

They nodded and all four of them started eating like they'd been starved.

After Hermione finished eating Ginny spoke. "Hermione, can I talk to you. Alone." She added as Harry and Ron looked up, wanting to hear what Ginny had to say.

"Sure, Gin."

They got up and Ginny led Hermione out of the Great Hall. On her way out she saw Draco's gaze following them out. Ginny stopped in an empty classroom.

"What's up, Ginny?"

"Hermione, what did you do after we talked the other day, after breakfast?" Hermione seemed to be thinking over what to say. Was it because she was guilty of what Draco had said she'd done? Or was it because she couldn't remember?

"I'm pretty sure I went straight to class," Hermione finally said. She didn't make eye contact with Ginny.

"Are you sure? Because I was talking to Draco earlier and I was wondering who attacked him. But there was no one else in the corridor except for you, me, and him. Hermione did you do it?" Ginny's eyebrows rose up her forehead.

Hermione looked down at her feet and folded her arms around herself, protectively, with her wand clamped in her hand. "Yes, Ginny, I did. I didn't know that you still cared for him. I was cursing him to get revenge for you, me, and every other person he's ever been mean to. But, come on, Ginny. You've got to admit that he deserved it?"

"No, Hermione, he didn't!" Ginny yelled. She stormed out of the room and through the corridors until she reached a statue. Draco had showed her this statue shortly after they started going out. It was a secret passageway that led to Draco's secret chamber.

"Draco!" she called out. A loud popping noise ensued as Draco Apparated into the chambers. Ginny flew toward Draco. "Hermione did it! I can't believe her! She meant to do it! She said you deserved it! That she did it for everyone who you've ever hurt in the past, including me! But you didn't hurt me, you taught me a lesson!"

"Calm down, Ginny,"

"NEVER TELL A GIRL TO CALM DOWN, DRACO MALFOY!" she screamed at him. Now she was furious. "HOW CAN YOU JUST SIT HERE AND BE ALL CALM ABOUT IT WHEN YOU'RE THE ONE THAT SHE ATTACKED!"

Draco stepped forward, grabbed Ginny's arms, and pulled her into a kiss. Several minutes later Ginny pushed him away.

"Well, that shut you up," he said, his smirk spreading across his face. Ginny blushed, making her face even redder.

"Why did you kiss me?" Ginny asked him. "Why did you really kiss me? I know it wasn't entirely to shut me up."

Silence filled the room. Ginny started tapping her foot against the floor.

"Because, Ginny, you're beautiful when you're angry… and … my love for you still lasts." Ginny looked at him.

"I…I…I love you, too, Draco," she whispered.

Draco stepped toward her again and wrapped her in his arms. "Good thing, too, Ginny," he whispered in her ear.

They sat for hours and hours on the couch in his chambers, talking. Until, finally, at about 2 o'clock in the morning, Ginny fell asleep, her head on Draco's chest. His head rested on hers, and as he drifted off to sleep he whispered "I love you, my red rose," He closed his eyes and fell into a deep, deep sleep.

**AN: I'm sorry it took so long to update! Please review! Pretty, pretty please!?**

**Thanks a lot to:**

**Oxymoron8: thanks for reviewing!**

**HeavilyBrokenSpirit: Sorry it took so long to update this time. I like that nickname too!**

**This isn't the last chapter. Only one more unless you review and ask for more!**


	7. Why Of Course

_**I've decided that I'm going to make several more chapters. Especially because the story is called **__**7**____**Times I Cried For You**__** and she's only cried 4 times so far. So I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

**7 Times I Cried For You**

_**Chapter 7: Why of Course**_

A few days later, Ginny and Draco were sitting beside the lake. The giant squid was swimming in the shallow water, absorbing the bright sunlight. Ginny's head was on Draco's shoulder and his head rested on hers.

They'd been talking for hours and hours but now they were silent, just staring out at the lake.

"I love you, Ginny," Draco suddenly whispered in her ear.

She lifted her head up and looked into Draco's silver-blue eyes. "I love you, too, Draco," She raised her hand to his cheek and gently pulled his face down to hers, and kissed his lips lightly. They were in the shade of one of the trees farthest from the school so they were safe. No one knew they were together except for Luna. Ginny didn't trust Hermione yet and probably wouldn't for a long time.

A whistle sounded across the grounds, reminding them of the Quidditch game that they'd both blown off. It coincidentally was the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. The teams had other people that could take their spots so they'd decided that they could just not go to the match.

"Gryffindor wins!" they heard Zacharias Smith announce.

Ginny turned toward Draco and said "I'm sorry your team didn't win. It's all Harry's fault,"

"I know. Actually it might be your brother's fault," he said a smile on his lips.

"Maybe," Ginny whispered. She hadn't really heard what Draco had said, she hardly ever did when he smiled like that. It wasn't a smirk, no, it was an actual smile.

Draco noticed her staring at his mouth. "What are you staring at?"

Ginny turned away and blushed a deep crimson color. "Nothing, nothing at all,"

They started seeing people heading back to the castle and Ginny stood up. "I've gotta go, Ron and Harry will be wondering where I am." She bent down and quickly him on the cheek before hurrying up to the castle. As she neared the entrance he saw her disappear as she cast a disillusionment charm.

He sighed and began to walk up to the castle. When he was halfway there Blaise saw him and rushed over.

"Hey mate, what's up? Why weren't you at the game?" he asked.

"I didn't feel like going, it seemed boring," Draco replied.

They walked back up to the castle and in the entrance hall there was an explosion of cheering from the Gryffindor's.

Draco saw Ginny standing next to Granger who was standing with Weasley and Potter who was holding the golden snitch in his raised hand. He caught her eye and she smiled at him, he smirked back.

Ginny turned back to Hermione who was talking away. Draco headed to the dungeons with Blaise at his side.

**xXx**

The next morning when the castle awoke, there was a thick layer of snow on the ground. It surprised everyone since the day before there had been no sign at all of the sudden snowfall.

The classes continued as they would have and the students were excited about the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend.

Ginny made her way down to the Great Hall on that morning with a happy heart. The night before she'd had a most wonderful dream, Draco had been in it.

_**(Flashback to Dream)**_

_**The snow was thick on the ground, nearly up to her waist, but the path had been cleared. The moon was shining down, making the snow shine brightly. Draco was walking next to her as they made their way to the frozen lake.**_

_**It was quiet, only a few noises; the rustling of the few leaves left on the trees in the wintery wind, the trees creaking in the Forbidden Forest, and noises echoing across the grounds from various creatures under the cover of the trees.**_

_**Draco spoke up, "Ginny, I've been thinking and I…I love you. I mean, I really, truly love you." **_

_**Ginny smiled, "I know you do, Draco, and I love you, too," She stood on her tip-toes and pecked him on the cheek. "I really do." **_

_**They walked a few minutes further in companionable silence. The lake came into view and Ginny's face broke into a smile."I have an idea. Do you want to go ice skating?" she asked eagerly as she looked up at his face.**_

"_**Well, Gin, I'm not sure if the ice is thick enough to hold us,"**_

"_**Please, Draco. I really, really want to," she begged with a puppy dog face.**_

"_**Alright. I'll charm the skates to make us lighter," he caved.**_

_**Ginny smiled and threw her arms around his neck. "**_**Accio Ice Skates.**_**" The skates zoomed out from behind a bush on the edge of the lake and into her hands.**_

"_**You knew I'd cave, didn't you?"**_

_**Ginny smiled sweetly at him and he charmed the skates.**_

_**They pulled them on and struggled over to the edge of the waters. He put a single foot out onto the ice and tested it. Nothing happened.**_

"_**Alright, let's go," he slid out on the ice and Ginny followed. They slid around and around in circles and all different shapes.**_

_**After a while Ginny was laughing because Draco had fallen down, yet again. **_

"_**It's not that funny, you know," he frowned when he tried to get to his feet.**_

"_**Ok, maybe it's not that funny to you. But come on, get up,"**_

_**Draco slid upward onto one and slipped his hand into one pocket and whispered, "Can I ask you a question?"**_

_**Tears started to form in her eyes. **_

_**Draco continued, "Ginevra, I've loved you for quite some time now and I wanted to ask you, will you…."**_

_**(Flashback to Dream End)**_

She had woken up at that exact moment and at this moment was pretty put out with herself. She'd wanted to finish that dream and see her and Draco get married, one of her wishes ever since they'd first gone out.

Ginny hurried into the Great Hall and was amazed by the ceiling. Normally on days when it snowed, the Great Hall would have snowflakes drifting down over the tables, but today the snowflakes were falling at a very fast speed and there were icicles hanging in the air.

She gasped and saw her breath but she wasn't cold at all.

"It's a wonderful charm, isn't it?" someone said from behind her. She turned around in a flurry of red hair and saw Blaise Zabini standing there, tall and Italian. "Last night while it was snowing, Dumbledore charmed the ceiling to snow faster and grow icicles, and the room to keep its temperature the same but for it to seem as if we're outside,"

"How do you know that? Have you been spying on the headmaster?" Ginny asked jokingly.

"Dumbledore asked me to help, as the smartest student in the year," he bragged to Ginny. Ginny shook her head. "Oh, you think Granger is smarter than me? Well, she no longer is. Yesterday in Potions I got a better grade than her,"

Ginny smiled. She knew that Potions was Hermione's worst class only because Snape hated all the Gryffindors.

"Blaise you aren't bragging about that grade still, are you?" Draco came to stand beside Blaise and winked at Ginny. He turned to Blaise and said "It was one time, Blaise, don't get used to it,"

Ginny giggled and said goodbye before walking toward the Gryffindor table.

"Hey, Ginny," Hermione said. Her eyes were red and puffy like she'd been crying.

"What's wrong, Mione?" the red headed witch asked.

"I spent all night studying because yesterday in Potions class," she let out a quiet sob, "I got a … Exceed Expectations!" she broke down crying in Ginny's arms. Several people looked around but quickly turned away when what they saw was nothing interesting.

It took a while to calm her down but eventually Ginny did it. Hermione snuffled a little bit then gathered her books and ran off to the library.

The post arrived and Ginny looked up to see a big, golden brown barn owl flying to her. It landed gracefully in front of her and stuck out its leg. She quickly retrieved the note and began to read.

_**Dear Red Rose,**_

_**I hope you had sweet dreams and will have many more but not tonight. Tonight will you meet me in the Entrance Hall for a walk on the grounds, possibly fly on my broom? If so I will be there waiting for you at quarter till twelve. Enjoy the rose.**_

_**I love you,**_

_**Silver Dragon**_

Ginny finally noticed the rose that had also been tied to the owl's leg. She untied it from the owl, too.

It was a bright red rose. She closed her eyes and brought it to her nose. It smelled wonderful and it brought so many memories back. Her and Ron playing in her mum's garden as children, the bouquet of roses the young Voldemort had given her upon her final arrival to the Chamber of Secrets, the smell after the dementors left the compartment, the Triwizard Tournament and the horrible maze, her mother's perfume when she hugged Ginny after returning home after the Battle in the Department of Mysteries; and lastly, when she'd first seen Draco, free of his father, at Hogwarts, lying in a clearing, in the Forbidden Forest, full of roses.

Ginny opened her eyes as she remembered what a red rose meant. It meant passionate love. She looked at Draco and saw him smiling in her direction. She smiled back and slightly nodded. She picked up the note and the rose and left the Great Hall to head off to class.

**xXx**

The moon was up and shining through the curtains on the single window in the Ginny's room. She was lying awake in bed waiting for the perfect time to leave and go meet Draco in the Entrance Hall. She pulled her arm out from under her sheets and looked at the wristwatch.

_11:32_

Ginny silently slid out from between her covers and into her shoes that were waiting for her on the floor. She pulled her coat out of her trunk and quietly ran down to the common room. The fire was still faintly burning in the fireplace and the paintings on the walls were sleeping, all was quiet.

Suddenly, something squeaked behind her and she jumped around to face it. It was Hermione, coming down the stairs.

"Ginny? What are you doing down here?" she whispered.

Ginny beckoned for Hermione to come closer before whispering in her ear "I'm going to see Draco. Don't tell anyone, please!" Ginny could see Hermione fighting the instinct to tell Ginny off for trying to sneak out and helping her best friend out.

Hermione sighed and waved Ginny over to the portrait hole.

Ginny opened the portrait and slipped out, waving good bye to Hermione. It was colder in the corridor than it was in the common room but not too terribly cold. It took Ginny about ten minutes to get to the Entrance Hall without getting caught by the various teachers, ghosts, and head boy and girl.

When she finally got there, she glanced down at her watch.

_11: 44_

One minute later she could hear footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw a silver-blue gleam that could only be Draco's eyes. He stepped up to her and grabbed her hand.

He kissed it and whispered, "Shall we go, m'lady?"

Ginny giggled which he took for a yes and began walking forward but Ginny didn't move. He turned around, puzzled. She stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his. She pulled her hand out of his and broke their kiss.

The doors were open in an instant and she was flying over the snow. Draco ran after her and caught up with her. He tackled her to the ground and lay over her.

She squirmed a little bit but eventually stopped.

"I like this position," he said.

"Oh you do?" Ginny pushed him over and sat on top of him. "Well, I like this one," she grinned down at him. She bent her head down and kissed him again.

When they finally broke apart, gasping for air, Ginny got up and stood next to him.

"Are you going to get up anytime soon?" she asked him, a smile on her face.

"Actually, yes, yes I am," he sat up and pulled Ginny down onto his lap. "Can I ask you a question?"

That question alone got her heart beating fast. That's what he'd said in her dream last night right before he asked her…

"Sure," she said.

"Do you love me, Ginny?"

"Of course I do, Draco. You know that,"

"Do you love me enough to be with me forever?"

"Of course I do. I absolutely love you, Draco." She looked up at his face. "Would you cry if I left you?" she didn't know where the question came from it just popped out of her mouth.

"No."

A frown formed on her face. "Would you do anything for me?"

"No."

The frown deepened. "Would you choose me or your life?"

"My life, no competition at all,"

Ginny jumped up and smacked him across the face. "I can't believe you, Draco Malfoy! You ask me if I love you and I say yes then you say you don't care about me!"

He grabs her hand and holds her in place. "Wait, Ginny. The reason I wouldn't cry if you left is because I'd die. I wouldn't do anything for you because I'd do everything for you. I didn't choose you because if I chose you I would only get you. I chose my life because you are my life, so I can not only get you but I get your mind, your beauty, and every single thing about you. Will you marry me, Ginevra Weasley?"

He was now on one knee in front of Ginny.

She gasped and put both of her hands to her mouth. Tears streamed down her face. "Yes," she said in a happy voice. She threw her arms around his neck.

He pulled a ring out of his pocket and slid it onto her finger. She looked at it and then said. "But, I'm only sixteen, Draco, and it's the middle of the school year. My parents will never approve and I doubt your parents will, either. And, no offense, but my friends all hate you except for Luna. We'll have to wait quite some time if we ever can," Draco's face fell and Ginny hugged him tighter. "I'm sorry, Draco," she murmured into his neck, where her face was buried.

"It's alright. I've thought about it and I figured that we can introduce everybody to the idea of us going out and then we can get married if I have permission from your father, of course. My father isn't much of a problem, he's in Azkaban and, anyway, you're a pureblood so he can't get too angry about that,"

Ginny kissed him, "I love that idea but Ron and Harry would explode if they knew we were going out, let alone, engaged." She wiggled her left hand and the diamond glittered in the moonlight.

"Why don't you slowly let them get used to it. Let them see you flirting with me, then let them hear you telling Gra – Hermione how you like me. Then tell me when you've done that and I'll let them hear me telling Blaise how much I like you. Then we can make it known that we're going out,"

"Yeah, then Harry and Ron will explode and my parents will be pissed with me. But then I can tell them that I don't care what they think and I'm happy with you. When they finally understand you can ask my dad if you can marry me, being the gentleman that you are. Hopefully, he'll say yes,"

"Alright, why don't we start tomorrow, the sooner the better, right?" Draco asked.

Ginny nodded, "Let's go, I'm tired," she started to stumble back to the castle when Draco wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear "Do you want a ride back up?" Ginny nodded and climbed onto his back. He ran back up to the castle.

They reached the Entrance Hall and Ginny thought she saw something in the shadows but she was tired so her mind was probably playing tricks one her. She hopped of Draco's back.

"I love you, Draco," she whispered against his lips. He couldn't stand it so he pressed his lips to hers and she responded by deepening the kiss.

Something rustled in the shadows and they broke apart. Professor Dumbledore stepped out of the shadows and headed toward them.

"I hear you are engaged. Congratulations. I highly suggest that you do let your friends and family know this. I am very happy for the both of you and I shall permit the two of you to share a chamber as I have done only once before,"

"Someone's been engaged before they graduated before?" Ginny asked him.

"Oh, yes. Several years ago…actually, Draco, it was your parents. Do you want me to show you to the room? Or rooms, I should say." Dumbledore strode over to the marble stairs and started climbing up them. "Come on, now. I don't want to give you detention for being out of bed this late, but I will if I have to," he said.

They followed him up the stairs. Together, as one, and never apart as they would hopefully always be.

**AN: **

**Eveil Woman: Thanks and see I'm not ending it so soon I'm adding 7 more chapters!**

**HeavilyBrokenSpirit: I think Hermione was a little bit OOC in this chapter and in the last one, too. Thanks!**

**Oxymoron8: I think Snape did have a good day maybe I'll eventually tell why he was in that good mood. Thanks!**

**Pretty, pretty please review!!**


	8. Eternity

**7 Times I Cried For You**

_**Chapter 8: Eternity**_

The two, newly-engaged, students followed Dumbledore up several flights of stairs and toward a giant painting of a moonlit field.

Dumbledore stopped in front of the painting and pulled out his wand. He tapped it against the moon five times. The surface of the silver moon twisted and formed a face.

"Password?" The voice asked.

"Congratulations." Dumbledore answered back.

The moon returned to its normal shape and the floor underneath their feet sunk to form steps. They slowly descended into the coolness of the tunnel. The stairs rose back up into the ceiling.

They walked forward into a small room. There was a roaring fire and several couches. It looked comfortable.

"Well, I'll leave the two of you, now. Goodbye." He walked back toward the stairs. "Oh, by the way, there is a surveillance system in the bedrooms." He winked before pushing a button on the wall, making the stairs descend.

The two waited a moment until they heard the stairs slide back closed.

Ginny turned and smiled at Draco. "I'm tired; I want to go to sleep."

She scurried over to one of the doors and opened it. "Wow. Draco, come look. This room is huge!"

He strode over to where Ginny stood. It was huge. Bigger than his dorm room. In big letters on one of the walls it said 'GINNY'.

"So, I guess this is your room?"

"Yep. And your room is probably through there." She pointed at another door on her left.

Draco walked over to the door and threw it open. He looked in and turned back to face Ginny. "My room's bigger."

Ginny smiled. "Go to sleep, Draco." She pushed him through the door and locked it with a spell.

Her pajamas were warm and she slipped into bed and fell into a deep, deep sleep.

**xXx **

_**The ground was covered in luscious, green grass. It was soft underneath my bare feet. The white dress I wore was blowing slightly in the breeze. The flowers in my hands were red and yellow tulips with a few red roses. I looked straight ahead. There Draco stood, several feet in front of the edge of the cliff that overlooked a beautiful coastline. I could hear the waves crashing against the shore below us. I finally reached Draco. I handed my flowers to my maid of honor. Draco grabbed my hands and I stepped closer.**_

"_**I love you, Ginny." Draco whispered in my ear. I smiled up at him, tears in my eyes.**_

_**We began to go through the usual wedding things. Then I heard a cold voice and turned. In front of me stood Voldemort. He lifted his wand and uttered the worst words. A flash of green and Draco collapsed next to me. **_

"_**Ginevra," Voldemort whispered he stepped closer to me. He raised his wand until it was touching the tip of my nose. "**_**Avada Kedavra!" **_**there was a huge flash of green…**_

__**xXx**

Ginny sat bolt right up in bed. Her scream shattering the silence. The door between her room and Draco's burst open.

Draco stood there, only in a pair of shorts, with his wand in his hand. Then his eyes fell on Ginny, huddled up in a ball on her bed, shaking with fear. He put his wand in a pocket and hurried over to her bed.

"What's wrong, Ginny?" he asked wrapping his arms around her.

"I-I-I w-was d-dreaming and t-then…h-h-he show-showed up an-and he-he k-killed you." She was stuttering. She laid her head on his chest, still shaking with fear. She wouldn't cry, she didn't like showing that weakness in front of him.

"W-will you stay h-here with m-me to-tonight, please?" She asked Draco in her shaky voice.

"Sure."

They lay down next to each other, Ginny still wrapped in Draco's arms. Then she realized that she'd love to spend eternity wrapped in his arms. She snuggled closer and, with the love of her life's arms around her, she fell asleep, again.

**xXx**

The next morning, she woke up to find Draco's arms still wrapped around her. She slid out of his arms and off of the bed.

Standing next to the bed, looking down at Draco's face, she smiled. He was so adorable when he was sleeping, but she would never tell him that.

Ginny crept out of her room and found the bathroom. It was rather large. With a big bathtub more like a pool, a shower, and several sinks.

She closed the door and locked it. She stripped off her clothes and stepped into the shower. The water was warm and relaxing. Ten or so minutes later, she stepped out and wrapped herself in a soft, fluffy, Gryffindor red towel.

She ran into her room and grabbed some clothes out of her trunk and went back into the bathroom. She had just finished slipping her shirt on when the door opened and Draco stepped in.

"How are you this morning?" he asked her.

"I'm alright, much better than I was last night."

"Okay, can you please get out so I can take my shower?"

Ginny nodded. "Well, I'm going to go get Hermione and let Harry and Ron hear me telling her about how much I like you. I'll see you later." She kissed him on the cheek.

She found the trio in the Great Hall eating breakfast. When she sat down across from Hermione, Hermione raised her eyebrows at Ginny. Ginny stared back.

"Hey, Hermione, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Ginny."

They walked out of the hall and out of the corner of her eye she saw Ron and Harry exchange a glance. They followed Hermione and Ginny up to the third floor and hid behind a statue several feet away.

Hermione and Ginny saw them but Ginny wanted them to hear this.

"Hermione, I don't know what to do! I have a major crush on him, but he probably has no idea that I like him at all." She could just see Ron gagging and Harry fake vomiting.

"Ginny, I'm sure that's not true. Who is it, again?" Hermione asked. Of course, Hermione did know but she caught on to the whole thing.

"It's, well, it's… its Draco Malfoy. Shh! don't tell anyone, though!" Ginny whispered.

"Ginny! It's Malfoy! How can you like _him?_" Ginny could tell that Hermione really meant it. She couldn't understand what Ginny really saw in Draco.

"I don't know. There's just…something about him. I have to go. I'll see you later." Ginny ran off in the other direction past the statue where Harry and Ron were hiding.

**AN: Please review!**

**Oxymoron8: Yeah, it's pretty pathetic that she cried over that grade. Thanks for reviewing!!!**

**HeavilyBrokenSpirit: Yeah, I got that off of a profile :) It is kind of sudden but it's because they're so in love and Draco loves her so much that he can barely wait. Thanks for reviewing!!!**


	9. An Unexpected Event

**7 Times I Cried For You**

_**Chapter 9: An Unexpected Event**_

Two months later and Ginny and Draco still hadn't let anyone except Hermione and Luna know about them. They would stay together for every second they weren't in class or surrounded by other students.

That's where they were right now, in their rooms, sitting together on the couch. Ginny was resting her head on Draco's shoulder and she was trying to sleep. He was gazing, lovingly at her face; her features were so soft and peaceful while she tried to sleep.

A sudden pounding broke through the silence. Draco stood up and walked over to the wall and pressed his wand against it. A picture formed and it showed two very angry looking, overprotective, Gryffindor boys.

"Umm...Ginny, sorry to wake you up, but uh... there are two angry Gryffindor boys out there; I think they want to talk to us,"

Ginny groaned but pushed herself off of the couch and made herself look more presentable.

Draco pressed the button on the wall and the stairs formed outside the common room.

Footsteps echoed down the short passage and Ginny backed away from the fury she could feel radiating off of her brother and his best friend.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley!" Ron yelled when he stepped into the common room. "You're going out with the slimy git! What's wrong with you? He's Malfoy!"

Ginny glanced at Draco. He nodded back at her.

"Yes, Ronald, I know he's a Malfoy and in, hopefully, a few months time, I will be too." She held up her left hand where the diamond engagement ring glittered.

Ron and Harry were momentarily speechless. They gaped at it. She smiled at them. Draco strode back over to Ginny and put his arm around her shoulders; that seemed to break their trance.

"Malfoy!" They both roared. They pulled out their wands, but before they could do anything Draco pulled out his wand and said, "_Protego."_

Ron and Harry stormed out of Ginny and Draco's rooms.

"Well, I think that went well," Draco mumbled.

"How do you think that went 'well'?" Ginny asked.

"They could've cursed us or killed us."

"Yeah, I guess so," She shrugged, "Well, goodnight," she kissed him on the cheek and ran into her room.

**xXx**

A few hours later, Ginny opened her door and peeked out. Draco was in bed already so she quietly shut her door and tip-toed across the room. The fire glowed dully in the fireplace and cast shadows around the room.

The stairs descended and she crept up them. The corridors were dark but moonlight showed through the windows every few feet.

She cast a disillusionment charm on herself and ran down the corridors. She was heading to the Owlery to mail a letter to her mother.

The letter was in her pocket and the words were running through her head.

Those words were:

_Dear mum, _

_I just want to let you know that I've been dating someone that you probably don't want me to. When Ron and Harry found out they were absolutely furious and you probably will be too._

_It's Draco Malfoy, mum. I know how our fathers dislike each other so much but I love him and he loves me. _

_He loves me so much that he proposed to me. I said yes but he wants daddy's permission. I f you would just explain to dad how much Draco and I love each other, I'm sure he would understand. _

_Ron is absolutely livid and will hardly let me marry anyone ever. _

_Please understand,_

_ Ginny_

**xXx**

Seven hours later, Ginny was sitting at the Gryffindor table eating a small amount of food.

A rustling overhead announced the arrival of the owls.

A black owl shot down from the ceiling and landed right in front of Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Ginny was sitting about halfway down the table.

She looked down the table at Ron and saw his face was that scary shade of red that meant he was nervous, scared, and really embarrassed. A few seconds later Ginny found out why.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" Her mum's voice echoed around the now silent Great Hall. "YOU STAY OUT OF YOUR SISTER'S BUSINESS! IT IS HER OWN TO DECIDE ABOUT HER LIFE! NOW, YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Everyone was staring at the two Weasley's. Ron was mortified, while Ginny was staring at Ron in amazement.

The black owl was now sitting in front of her with a normal colored letter.

She removed it and tore it open.

_Ginny,_

_I'm sure by now you've heard the Howler that I sent to Ronald. I just wanted to privately tell you that your father and I agree that Draco can marry you. The reason I understand what you feel is because I was very much in love in my third year, when I met your father. In fifth year he asked me to marry him, but we were only fifteen. But we were engaged two years before we graduated. I hope you'll be just as happy as your father and I._

_Love,_

_Mum_

Ginny stood up and ran out of the hall. Draco soon followed.

"What? What's wrong, Ginny?"

"Nothing's wrong! Everything is just, perfectly right! Mum and Dad said that we can get married!" She threw her arms around Draco's neck and kissed him enthusiastically.

Draco returned the kiss with equal fervor.

"Well in that case," he grinned and pulled a small box out of his pocket. "I think that you should start wearing ...this," he opened the box and her engagement ring glittered.

"I'll charm it to look like a normal ring so you can wear it all the time," he pulled out his wand and waved it over her wand. She looked down at it and saw that it was silver with an emerald in the middle.

"Draco, it's still beautiful. Thank you!" she kissed him again.

"It was no problem,"

_**AN: Thanks for reading please review!**_

_**HeavilyBrokenSpirit: Yeah, well they are engaged. He's probably going to see her like that soon enough. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Oxymoron8: I'm not sure what her dreams mean just yet. Now you see how they reacted. Thanks for reviewing! **_


	10. Slowly

**7 Times I Cried For You**

_**Chapter 10: Slowly**_

The next day, Ginny was wandering around the castle when she saw a mass of bushy brown hair.

"Hey, Hermione," Ginny shouted. "Wait up!"

Hermione paid no attention to the read head shouting behind her and continued to sneak around the corner.

"Hermione!"

She ran forward, but she wasn't very fast so Ginny easily caught up to her. "Hermione, what's wrong with you? Why are you ignoring me?" Hermione looked a little scared of the red head and she wouldn't make eye contact. "Wait a minute. It was you, wasn't it? You told Harry and Ron about me and Draco?"

Hermione shuddered under Ginny's penetrating gaze and she finally exclaimed, "Yes, alright! I did it! But right now they're so mad at me that they won't talk to me. Please, just...leave me alone!" she pushed away from Ginny and ran down the corridor. Her footsteps faded away, but Ginny followed.

A short flight of stairs led down to the dungeons and Ginny heard a door slam.

"What are you doing down there, Hermione?" Ginny whispered as she crept down the stairs.

A soft noise came from a door on her right. Ginny stepped over to the door and looked through the keyhole. What she saw absolutely terrified her.

Now she knew why Snape always seemed so happy these days. Hermione was in the room with Snape and, she hated to say it, but they were doing...it.

Ginny swallowed the bile she felt rising up her throat and ran back up the stairs. At the top of them she slammed into something hard.

"Gin? Are you alright?"

She looked up and saw George standing over her.

"George!" she jumped up and hugged him. "Why are you here?"

"Dumbledore invited me up to teach a few of the first years some Defense stuff. Where's your betrothed?" he asked.

"Um... he's somewhere. I'm not really sure."

"So, little sister, what's it like sharing rooms with our favorite ferret?"

"George, he's not a ferret, Draco is my fiancé. And it's wonderful sharing a room with him. He's my fiancé, Georgie!"

"Yeah, okay, Gin, I have to go teach the little firsties," George hugged Ginny then walked off toward Dumbledore's office.

Ginny started thinking about how George was okay with her getting married and her mum and dad were too.

She was so busy thinking about her family that she didn't see Ron and Harry until she ran into them.

"Oh, hey, guys, please just leave me alone. I know you guys don't like me and Draco being together, but –"

"Ginny, we were just looking for you to say that we guess we'll be alright for Malfoy to become part of the family." Ron said. "Sure, it'll take us a while to totally accept him but we'll slowly get used to the idea of you being...married."

"Thanks, Ron." She threw her arms around her youngest big brother. She turned to Harry. "Thanks, Harry."

"No problem, Gin," he hugged her back.

**xXx**

A few weeks later Ginny awoke to see Draco leaning over her in nothing but a pair of shorts.

"Wake up, Ginny." He said.

"No," she rolled away from him.

"Ginevra," He never used her first name. No one did...unless they're very....angry, "get up! Your mum and Dad are here!"

"What!?" she shot straight up and shoved the covers off. "What are they doing here?"

She started running frantically around her room and gathering up her clothes.

"I don't know. Dobby just said that they were in Dumbledore's office and wanted to see the two of us as soon as possible."

"Okay, then. Get out I need to get dressed," she pushed him out of her room. "And you need to put a shirt on."

"What? Does my being half naked bother you, Ginny?" he asked, a smirk forming on his face.

"No, it doesn't but it might bother my parents. Just go," she shut her door in his face.

She pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before running out of her room.

She pounded her fist on Draco's door. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, come on, Ginny. Calm down," he grabbed her hand and they headed to Dumbledore's office.

**AN: This chapter is kind of short. Now we know why Snape was so happy that day. He and Hermione had a little rendezvous before class. Please review!**

**oxymoron8: Thanks!!! Yeah, it's very cool that Molly can understand. Wouldn't it be awesome if all parents were that understanding?**

**HeavilyBrokenSpirit: Harry kind of learned from Ron's Howler. It was Hermione who told. I don't get why Ginny even like Hermione, as weird as she's being. Thanks!!!**


	11. Lovely

**7 Times I Cried For You**

_**Chapter 11: Lovely**_

"Oh, Ginny! That dress looks adorable on you!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked. It was Hogsmeade weekend and Ginny was in a new store.

"Mum, I look horrible! I don't want that! I'm looking for a wedding dress!"

"Oh, Ginny, you look so cute in it!"

"No." Ginny turned away from her mum and closed the dressing room door in her face. The attendant was in the room. Ginny groaned in frustration.

"I know how you feel, sweetie. That's what my mum did when we were searching for my dress. How about this dress, dear?" The lady pulled out her wand and flicked it at Ginny the dress slipped off and the new dress popped on.

Ginny looked in the mirror. "Okay, I guess this one might work." She walked back out to show Mrs. Weasley, Luna, and Narcissa Malfoy.

"Ginny, its lovely!"

"You really think so?" Ginny asked her mother. "I didn't think you would like it."

It was a very beautiful dress. It flowed down to the floor and it was simple enough that she absolutely loved it.

She didn't want a really extravagant dress because that's just who she was. She also did not want the Malfoy family to have to pay for all of it.

Ginny turned to Narcissa. "Do you like it?"

Narcissa smiled. "I love it on you, dear. Now I know my son could not have chosen better. You and he must be spectacular when you stand side by side."

Ginny blushed."Thank you."

She went back into the dressing room and got back into her normal clothes. Her mum and Narcissa decided on who would pay how much and in the end Narcissa ended up paying for most of it.

Ginny thanked Narcissa and hugged her mum goodbye before rushing up to the castle with Luna.

"So, Ginny, who are your bridesmaids?" Luna asked.

"Well, you of course," Ginny smiled at Luna. "And I think I'm going to ask Pansy Parkinson to be one too. After all, she and Draco are best friends, if you exclude Zabini."

"Did I hear someone say my name?" A male voice spoke from behind them.

They turned and saw Blaise Zabini walking towards them.

"Hello, Zabini," Ginny greeted him.

"Ms. Weasley," he dramatically bowed then turned to Luna. "And, of course, Ms. Lovegood." He took Luna's hand and brushed his lips across it. A faint pink blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Hello, Blaise Zabini," Luna smiled.

He stepped between them and threw his arms around their shoulders. "I hear you and Draco are tying the knot in a few weeks. Am I invited?"

"That's not up to me. That's up to Draco. But if it were up to me you probably wouldn't be." Ginny said jokingly.

"Yes, I see." He tapped his chin. "Well, I must escort you two lovely ladies the rest of the way to the castle. We wouldn't want you getting hurt, now would we?"

So Ginny and Luna walked back up to the castle in the company of Blaise Zabini.

**xXx**

The corridor was dark when Ginny peeked out of the kitchen door. She listened but couldn't hear any footsteps. What was taking him so long?

She had been snacking in the kitchen when a house elf reminded her of the late hour. She knew what time the teachers who patrolled the corridors passed outside the door and the patroller was running late.

Then she remembered who was patrolling that area. Snape.

He probably had lost track of time too. Him and Hermione. Eww. Who would've thought they would ever be a couple.

Ginny crept into the empty corridor and let the door shut quietly behind her. She tip toed her way back to the marble staircase.

She had made it up to the fourth floor when something shifted in the shadows behind a suit of armor.

"Who's there?" she squeaked.

No one answered. She lit her wand and went over to investigate.

The first thing she saw was long, dirt blonde hair. Then she saw dark skin and darker hair.

"Luna? Blaise?" the two people squirmed away from each other. "What are you two doing?"

Luna got to her feet first. Then Blaise stood, dusted his robes off, and cleared his throat. "Luna and I just happened to be walking down this corridor at the same time, when we heard someone coming up the stairs and we both decided to hide behind the same suit of armor."

"Uh-huh. Then why does she have a hickey on her neck, Blaise?"

Luna and Blaise blushed. Ginny laughed.

"Well, goodnight. I'm going to bed." Ginny ran up the staircase and found the painting. She did everything she had to do then she skipped over to the common room.

"Draco!" she called.

"Yeah, Gin?" he answered.

She walked over to his room and pushed the door open. Draco was lying in his bed, looking like he had just woken up.

"You'll never guess who I just saw necking in a corridor."

"Ginny, do you realize what time it is?" he rubbed his eyed sleepily.

"Yeah, I do but guess who I saw."

"Who?" He yawned.

"Luna Lovegood and ... Blaise."

"What?"

"Luna and Blaise were necking in a corridor."

So, you're telling me that our best friends are dating?"

"Yeah."

"That's great, Ginny, but I'm really, really tired."

She sat down next to him. "I love you." She whispered.

"Love you, too." he whispered back.

Ginny slid off the bed and walked back to her room. She was happy for Luna. She'd never had a boyfriend before. She probably hadn't ever even kissed a boy.

**xXx**

The next morning Ginny awoke to the sound of someone singing. She got up and walked out of her room. Draco was sitting on the couch reading a book and singing. She smiled and walked up behind him quietly.

She looked over his shoulder and read the lyrics. She started singing along with him. He jumped.

"Sorry, Gin, I didn't know you were awake." He said, closing the book.

"No problem." She kissed him. "You have an amazing voice by the way."

It was true; he actually was a really good singer.

**AN: Please review! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in so long. It's just that with all the Holidays and a few other complications I didn't really have time to write. But finally it is here.**


	12. Excited

**OK so I know that it's been like over a year since I last updated and I'm really, really sorry, but I've been super busy and haven't really had time to write and then I had several cases of writers block and tada! I'm finally done! So yeah, really, really sorry that it took me this long to update :)**

**HeavilyBrokenSpirit:****Yeah, I'm just writing random moments. Umm and with Lucius... guess you'll just have to read to find out :] Enjoy!**

**7 Times I Cried For You**

_**Chapter 12: Excited**_

This was it. The final day. Tomorrow she would be married to Draco Malfoy. Ginny just lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling. The sunlight was splashed across it like a five year old had splattered paint against a plain canvas.

When the door creaked Ginny looked over at it. Draco's pale face peeked in. When he saw she was awake he came all the way in. He walked over to the bed and kissed her forehead.

"Good, you're awake. My mum says there are some last minute things that we need to finish up. Come on, love." He said before leaving the room.

Ginny hopped out of bed and pulled on a sweater and a skirt. She put on a little make up, brushed her messy hair, and walked out to where Draco was waiting for her.

He beamed at her and reached for her hand. She let him take it and they left their room and headed to the Great Hall.

Half the school was already there when they arrived and the rest appeared within minutes. Draco sat next to Ginny at the Gryffindor table and people kept shooting glances at them. They had decided that it was time to let the school know about them. Ginny put her hand on the table while she ate and Draco reached up and held it in his own.

"Well, what do we have here?" Zacharias Smith plopped down in front of the happy couple.

"Go away, Smith." Ginny said.

"Are you two dating now?" he asked, not going away.

"Yeah, we are, I believe Ginny asked you to go away, Smith. So leave." Draco took out his wand and poked Zacharias with it.

He jumped up like he'd been electrocuted (which he very well could have been) and scurried over to the Hufflepuff table.

"You done yet, Gin? We should probably go meet with my mum." Draco asked as he finished eating his own food.

"Yeah, I'm good." She said as she stood up. "Let's go." She grabbed his hand and they walked out of the room. As soon as they were out of earshot, the Hall erupted in whispers. Ginny _Weasley _and Draco _Malfoy_? How did that happen?

Meanwhile, Draco and Ginny were sitting in Dumbledore's office talking with Narcissa Malfoy.

"So, Ginny, who do you want the flower girl to be?" Narcissa asked.

"Well, I was kind of thinking...doesn't Blaise have a little sister?" Ginny asked. Draco nodded. "Well, I want little she-Zabini to be the flower girl."

"Alright, then. I'll let Marissa know that she gets to be in the wedding. She'll be so excited." Narcissa said as she pulled out her wand.

She waved it. "Alright, she knows. You two can go now. I'll ... I'll see you tomorrow." She turned away and sniffled.

"C'mon," Draco murmured and grabbed her hand as they headed to class.

The last class of the day and then Ginny was free to spend the last few hours of her freedom however she wished. Sadly, this last class was Potions... with the Hufflepuffs. Sadly, that included Zacharias Smith.

As soon as Ginny sat down the pompous Hufflepuff strode over and sat down on her desk. "So, you and Malfoy, eh? Who would've thought! I mean he's a Malfoy and you're - well - you're a Weasley."

The way he said it infuriated the red head. She stood up so quick that her chair flipped over backwards. Within seconds he was pinned against the wall with Ginny's wand jamming into his throat.

"Shove it, Smith. You don't know what you're talking about."

"Ms. Weasley, please take your seat." Snape drawled as he slithered into the room. _Slime ball, _she thought, _how can you even stand to talk to me knowing that you're shagging my best friend! _

She stowed her wand and let Zacharias return to his seat on the other side of the room. Snape waited for them to take their seats and then began telling them what they needed for their potion. She zoned out and only snapped back to the present when the professor said in a rather loud voice, "Weasley! Pay attention! 100 points from Gryffindor!"

The other Gryffindors in the room began to protest the overdramatic point deduction. "Silence!" he shouted and they all quieted down.

The rest of the class passed by with not much happening. As soon as Ginny left the room though, her day became a lot more interesting.

"Gin, come with us we want to show you something!" Luna told her as they made their way up to the Great Hall.

"Where are you taking me Luna? And who's we?" The blond was pulling the Gryffindor along behind her as they ran up the stairs to the seventh floor.

"The Room of Requirement of course!" The Ravenclaw threw the door open.

Loud music and flashing lights were revealed. There had to be a hundred girls in there. "Luna... what?"

"It's your bachelorette party, silly!"

Four hours later and Ginny, Luna and all the other guests were completely wasted. As they stumbled back to their common rooms, most of them were giggling about what an awesome party it had been; most hadn't even known it was a bachelorette party, let alone one for Ginny Weasley.

Ginny and Luna were heading back to Ginny and Draco's Rooms but they were barely moving because of how much they were falling. Eventually, they made it back. Draco was waiting on the couch, staring into the fire, with an open book in his lap.

His fiancé staggered over to him and collapsed onto the couch next to him. She giggled and put her head on his shoulder.

"Are you drunk?" He asked, leaning slightly away from her.

"A bit. But I drank only swear a little." She laughed. "And tried to stand up, but toppled back over on top of him. Luna was wandering around on the other side of the room staring at the wall and muttering how great the view from their wall was.

"Alright, Luna, I should probably get you back to your Tower." Draco stood, laying Ginny back down, softly, on the couch. "Gin, stay here and don't move until I get back."

He grabbed Luna and dragged her away from the coat rack where she was shaking one of the coat sleeves and greeting it with a cheery "hello!"

Fifteen minutes later, the Slytherin returned. His lovely, yet drunk, red-head fiancé was still laying on the couch, with a goofy grin plastered on her face. She was looking into the fire and when he sat down next to her, she did something he really never expected her to do:

Ginevra Molly Weasley began laughing like a maniac, and there was no apparent reason as to why.

Soon, she had him laughing too. "What's so funny?" he asked between bursts of laughter.

"I don't know what's so funny!" she said laughing, with tears streaming down her face. Somewhere, amongst all the laughter, she had rolled off the couch and was now rolling around on the floor. They continued laughing for a long, long while until Ginny suddenly sobered up and looked at the blond man with her big, chocolatey brown eyes. "I love you, Draco."

He smiled. "I love you too, Ginny." She scrambled up to her feet and settled down next to her soon-to-be-husband. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep.

The next morning, Ginny awoke much like the one before only this time it hurt to open her eyes and her head was throbbing like something was trying to pulverize her brains. "Ugh, stupid hangovers!" she rose up from where she had been tangled with Draco on the couch. After finding her wand, she cast an Anti-Hangover Charm. Then she remembered:

_Fuck! Today I'm getting married, _she glanced back at Draco and smiled. He was so adorable when he was sleeping. _Oh, well, i should probably go get ready._

So after taking her shower, brushing her hair, getting dressed (of course), and gathering a couple more things she needed, Ginny headed out to go meet with her mother and soon to be mother-in-law at the new fancy _Hotel Magique _in Hogsmeade. She found Luna in the Great Hall and brought her along too.

The next five hours were spent dressing up the youngest Weasley, and the only Weasley girl in this generation, for her big day. By the time everyone was finished with her hair, makeup, muggle superstitions, and last minute adjustments for her dress, Ginny was worn out. _Just a bit longer, Gin!_ she reminded herself. _Just a bit longer and no more of this stress for a long, long time!_

Luna stepped out into Ginny''s view. She was wearing her bridesmaid dress. It was a light blue and it really brought out the color in her eyes. "Luna, you look beautiful!" the bride gasped.

"Not as beautiful as you though! You're the bride! It's all about you today."

Within minutes, Ginny was walking down the aisle, folowing Blaise's little sister as she tossed petals from side to side. Draco stood at the front of the room, grinning at her. She couldn't help it, she began to cry. At first it was just a tear, then two, then they were flowing like rivers down her cheeks.

Arthur was walking with her, of course, and she noticed that he had tears in his eyes too. "Daddy, I love you," she whispered to him.

"I know, love." he gave her a teary smile in return. Then he handed her off to Draco, and she was no longer his little girl.

"Love you, Gin." the blonde grinned down at her as he wiped away her tears.

Ginevra Molly Weasely gazed into Draco Ignatius Malfoy's crystaline eyes as they said their 'I do's. Finally, the final words were said, "You may now kiss the bride."

Draco smirked and leaned down to kiss Mrs. Malfoy, his new wife.

After the wedding, the reception was held at the Burrow. And after that, when it was time for Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy to head off for their honeymoon in the Bahamas, everyone cheered and a huge mass of red heads engulfed them. Ginny hugged her mum, dad, and brothers goodbye before clutching onto her new husbands arm, and apparating away.

They appeared in the Malfoy summer house. "Dear, as much as I love that gown you're wearing, I'm afraid it's time for you to take it off." Draco grinned as he began kissing her neck.

"Oh, I know." Ginny replied. She attacked his mouth with her own and they fell onto the bed.

**Once again, terribly sorry about how long it's taken me to only do this one chapter. But I promise that the next one will be up very, very, very soon :)**


	13. You'll Never Guess What

**7 Times I Cried For You**

_**Chapter 13: You**__**'**__**ll Never Guess What**_

_Dear Draco,_

_Six months. Six wonderful, lovely months that we__'__ve been married. That I__'__ve been Mrs. Draco Malfoy. I have something to tell you. But it can wait until you get home. Can__'__t wait to see you._

_Love, Ginny_

_P.S. I turned down the position. _

Draco folded the letter again and again on his way home in the Muggle airplane. It had been six months and they had been beyond wonderful, or lovely. They had been... well... magical. Draco had been hired to the Ministry as Head of the Department of Communication with Muggles. Ginny had returned to Hogwarts for her last year, but had been offered the position of Seeker on the Holyhead Harpies team for after graduation which was what made him very curious about that postscript on her letter.

Draco knew his wife and he knew that the one thing that she'd been dreaming of since she was probably five was to play on the Holyhead Harpies. So why she had turned it down had been bothering him since the letter arrived.

An hour and a half later, his plane landed. After two weeks away from Ginny and his home, Draco was ready to have her in his arms again. She was all he thought about on the way back to the Malfoy Cottage. He pulled into the drive at seven o'clock, the night sky was dark all around him, the stars shining bright in the heavens.

All of the windows were dark, save for one. Their bedroom window was opened, allowing the slight breeze to billow the curtains. A jar with a little flame inside of it rested on the window sill, it was one of Hermione's favorite spells that had worn off on Ginny at some point. The blonde smiled at the thought of his wife lying in bed reading, waiting for him to come home after weeks of being away.

He quietly opened the front door and shut it just the same, then crept down the hallway to where their bedroom door was open a bit, light spilling out the crack onto the wooden floor. He could hear her sweet voice humming an unidentifiable tune. One step forward.

The floorboard creaked under his foot. No more humming, but the soft pitter-patter of feet rushing to the door he was standing in front of.

A blur of red and white enveloped him with a muffled shriek. "Draco!" He hugged her back just as tightly.

"I've missed you too, love," he pulled on a tendril of her hair so that she looked up at him with her molten chocolate irises. Ginny rose onto her toes and he lowered his head a bit, their lips meeting halfway.

"Now, what was that news?"

The young woman stepped away from him. "Love?" he asked as she stepped back again. He followed her to where she sat on the bed, looking down at her hands in her lap.

Suddenly, Ginny looked up at him, her eyes watering. "You'll never guess what," she whispered before her eyes fell back to her pale hands wrapping themselves in her nightgown.

Now concerned, the ex-Slytherin dropped his suitcase and shrugged out of his jacket. "What's wrong? What's happened, Gin?" his voice was panicky.

Ginevra Malfoy looked up at him with a smile beginning to stretch across her freckled face. "Draco. Draco, darling. Everyone's alright, but I'm - I'm pregnant."

"What?" he flopped down onto the bed next to her, an incredulous look on his face as he took it all in.

"I'm pregnant." She repeated. "You're going to be a father."

Draco sat up, a smile on his face; his hair all mussed, and began to laugh. "I'm going to be a father!" He grabbed Ginny's face and brought it toward him for him to kiss her.

"Actually, Draco, I went to the Healer yesterday and they told me that it's going to be twins." Magical Ultrasounds can see a lot more than Muggle ones which is how she knew this after only three weeks.

"Really?" he kissed her again. "I love you so much, Ginevra Molly Malfoy!"

She giggled and they tumbled backwards onto the bed where they fell asleep wrapped around each other, awaiting their children's arrival into life.

**AN: Should I end it here or add an epilogue? It****'****s up to you all so please, please, please review!**


End file.
